Albus Potter e o Regresso do Senhor das Trevas
by Harry Fhines
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, o filho do feiticeiro mais famoso do mundo, Harry James Potter, vê-se envolvido numa trama para trazer de volta o terror ao mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Albus Potter e o Regresso do Senhor das Trevas

**Autor:** Harry Fhinnes

**Género:** Aventura

**Prólogo:** _Albus Severus Potter é o filho do feiticeiro mais famoso do mundo, Harry Potter, o Rapaz Que Sobreviveu. O mundo da feitiçaria está calmo, Hogwarts foi reconstruída e tem agora a sua vida normal de aulas, desacatos entre equipas e Quidditch. Mas os sinais de um Força Negra começam a revelar-se..._

**I**

**HERBOLOGIA**

Albus estava, definitivamente, sem cabeça para a aula de Herbologia. O professor falava das mandrágoras e do seu benefício para os doentes, nomeadamente para os petrificados, o problema é que Albus já ouvira essa história vezes e vezes sem conta. Albus Severus Potter era o filho de Harry James Potter, o feiticeiro mais conhecido do mundo, o Rapaz Que Sobreviveu, o Auror de Mérito do Ministério de Magia. Albus, tal como o pai, tinha uma queda muito grande para disciplinas que tivessem a necessidade de usar varinha, e, infelizmente, Herbologia não era uma delas.

O professor Neville continuava a sua palestra sobre os gritos das mandrágoras. Neville Longbottom era um homem alto e elegante, com o cabelo curto e penteado duma maneira ao jeito dos anos 60. Tinha 37 anos, apesar de manter uma aparência muito mais jovem (que ele dizia sempre serem efeitos das Tulipas-Pé-De-Fogo). Era uma pessoa muito simpática e comunicativa, era, talvez, o professor mais chegado aos alunos. Talvez por ter sido, ele próprio, um aluno em Hogwarts e conhecer todas as dificuldades e pressões a que os alunos da Escola de Magia estão sujeitos. Neville era, este ano, o Chefe de Equipa dos Gryffindor, a equipa de Albus.

Faltavam 15 minutos para o fim da aula, Albus estava ansioso para ir à sua aula seguinte, Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. No primeiro ano tinha tirado as melhores notas e no Verão passado implorou ao seu pai que lhe ensinasse o Feitiço de Atordoar, algo que não aconteceu. Harry dissera a Albus que o facto de ele ser Auror não lhe iria dar qualquer vantagem na disciplina de Defesa Contra Artes Negras, e que se ele queria aprender qualquer coisa nas férias teria de ser ele a procurar, investigar e treinar. Por isso, Albus passou metade do Verão à procura de referências acerca de Feitiço Atordoar e outra metade a treiná-lo contra os Gnomos-Chifre-de-Ouro que teimavam em aparecer no jardim de sua casa.

Apesar de ter o Detector do Ministério, Albus sabia que o Detector apenas identificava a área em que foi efectuada magia, e como vivia no mesmo sitio que o famoso Harry Potter, não havia problema em usar magia. Mas Harry não gostava disso, por isso Albus tinha de treinar o seu Atordoar em segredo e pouco tempo por dia, já que era um feitiço que cansava muito um aluno do segundo ano de Hogwarts.

5 minutos. Albus e Hugo desencadeavam o final do seu mini-duelo por baixo da mesa. Ao longo da aula, Albus tinha ficado Confundido cinco vezes, mas atirara Hugo ao chão quatro vezes. Hugo Weasley era o seu primo e o seu melhor amigo, tinha o cabelo castanho à semelhança da sua mãe, e tinha muita capacidade para a disciplina de Encantamentos, onde obterá das melhores notas. Mas, à semelhança de Albus, disciplinas onde as varinhas tinham de ficar metidas dentro dos mantos não lhe agradavam muito.

Tocou.

Albus e Hugo meteram as varinhas dentro dos mantos e arrumaram os livros dentro das malas. Albus estava já com um pé fora da Estufa 2 quando o Professor Neville disse:

-E para a próxima aula quero que, os Gryffindor, me entreguem um pergaminho de 15 centímetros sobre todas as possíveis penalidades de se usar varinhas nas aulas inapropriadas ao efeito.- Depois disse num tom amigável- Mr. Potter e Mr. Weasley, aproximem-se por favor.

Albus sentiu um aperto no estômago, deu um passo para fora da Estufa de forma a que todos os alunos pudessem sair calmamente, reparou que muitos deles olhavam com curiosidade para o seu rosto. Sabia que alguns iam tentar saber o que é que o Professor Neville queria tratar com ele e Hugo. Quando o ultimo aluno saiu, Albus respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se.

.- O tom de voz do Professor Neville já não era assim tão amigável, era até bastante frio e seco. Albus caminhou de cabeça baixa até à mesa do Professor. Hugo já lá estava e dava para ver que ele estava envergonhado, tinha as orelhas vermelhas.

-Mr. Potter e Mr. Weasley, eu adoro esta escola, adoro-a tanto que entrei com 11 anos e nunca mais saí. Também já fui aluno, sei que há aulas menos...cativantes que outras. Notei que ambos têm uma habilidade especial com a varinha, mas isso não quer dizer que as outras disciplinas não interessem. Sabem que sou muito amigo dos vossos pais, mas isso não me impede de mandar duas corujas às vossas casas a dizer o que é que AMBOS andam a fazer na aula de Herbologia. Tenho a certeza que dois belos castigos vos seriam impostos nas férias, e desejo-vos tanto isso como vocês o desejam- A voz do professor já não era a voz calma do habitual, era agora autoritária e séria- Portanto, vamos manter este assunto entre nós e resolve-lo de professor para aluno. Dez pontos retirados aos Gryffindor, os dois para o almoço, e às sete e meia da tarde, quero-vos no meu gabinete com tinta, penas e 50 centímetros de pergaminho. Podem ir.

Hugo e Albus deram meia volta e foram para a porta. De repente, Albus sentiu uma dor de cabeça e viu, por milésimas de segundo um rosto belo, com o cabelo preto como a noite e os olhos verdes como esmeraldas, sentiu-se sem forças e encostou-se a uma das prateleiras da Estufa 2, à frente dos seus olhos apareceram vários nomes escritos:

_**Tom...Harry...Frederic...Albus**_

-Queres mais alguma coisa Albus?

-Ahhh…- começou- Professor…eu…não…tenho pergaminho.

-Então eu arranjo-te.- Disse Neville muito secamente.- Albus…está tudo bem?

Albus sentia-se cansado, provavelmente precisava de comer.

-Sim professor…até logo

E saiu.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**SCORPIUS MALFOY**

Albus estava a olhar a sua imagem no espelho, ainda tinha a cara branca, mas já não tanto como quando saíra da Estufa 2. Correra a toda a velocidade, cambaleando ligeiramente, pelos corredores de Hogwarts na esperança de não desmaiar antes de chegar à casa de banho. Agora que recuperava um pouco os sentidos, tinha a impressão de que chocara com um ou dois alunos mais velhos, mas não ligou muito.

-Por esta altura já devem estar a comer.- Exclamou Albus, mais para se acalmar do que propriamente outra coisa. Aproveitou para olhar em volta, a casa de banho era feita de mármore, o que dava um tom branco à divisão. No centro encontrava-se um conjunto de seis lavatórios e os espelhos correspondentes, Albus colocou os braços sobre um deles e deixou cair a cabeça para pensar naquilo que se sucedera no final da aula de Herbologia.

Acerca do homem que vira, Albus tinha a certeza que não o conhecia, no entanto o rosto à primeira vista não era desconhecido. Lembrava-lhe alguém que já vira, mas não sabia onde. Depois...os nomes, reconhecera dois deles; Harry, por ser o nome do seu pai e Albus, por ser o seu próprio nome; quanto a Tom e Frederic, conhecia um ou outro trabalhador no Ministério com esse nome, mas não conseguia estabelecer um contacto nem consigo nem com o seu pai.

Albus ouviu a porta da casa de banho abrir e olhou-se rapidamente ao espelho, não havia mal, a cor já voltara quase por completo à sua face, quem quer que fosse não iria gozar nem meter-se com ele.

-Cheira a menino famoso...cheira a...oh, Potter.- Albus enganara-se, havia alguém que iria gozar e meter-se com ele.- Albus Severus Potter, o menino prodígio dos Gryffindor.

A única pessoa que gozaria com ele era Scorpius Malfoy, filho de Draco Malfoy, um antigo Devorador da Morte que, segundo o seu pai, era um cobarde que fugira da Batalha de Hogwarts para salvar a própria pele. Scorpius era em tudo parecido com Draco, tinha o cabelo loiro platinado até aos ombros e vestia uma camisa preta por baixo do manto, o que lhe realçava a gravata verde. Albus não gostava de Scorpius, não sabia se por um factor hereditário, se por ser ele próprio. Era alguém desprezável e com quem Al não queria manter qualquer contacto. Mas, infelizmente, Scorpius era um bom feiticeiro e era o único aluno que acompanhara Albus na disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras e, como tal, era quem se sentava ao seu lado na aula e era quem fazia par com ele.

-O que é que tu queres Scorpius?- Albus estava com a cabeça ainda um pouco à roda, como tal, a sua paciência para Scorpius e as suas piadas provocatórias estavam no limite.

-Calma, calma. Não queremos provocar baixas nas nossas equipas, pois não? Vim simplesmente à casa de banho.- Dirigiu-se a um cubículo onde estavam as sanitas. Albus seguiu-o com o olhar e quando Scorpius parou à frente da porta verde, Al sabia que ia haver problemas.- Mas não pude deixar de reparar que estavas um bocado pálido na tua corrida para aqui. O que se passa? O Professor Neville ameaçou-te que mandava uma coruja ao papá e à mamã?

-Ao menos eu tenho um pai que enfrentou o que devia. Deves saber exactamente o que é isso, basta imaginares o _teu_ pai sem ser um cobarde.

Atingira o ponto fraco, Scorpius virou-se rapidamente e colocou a mão dentro do manto, Albus fizera o mesmo e, em menos de nada, ambos os alunos estavam com as varinhas apontadas um ao outro. Abateu-se um ambiente pesado na casa de banho e, durante algum tempo, Al pensou que iria ter um duelo ali, mas quando Scorpius baixou a varinha e sorriu, percebeu-se que ele não estava interessado em destruir aquela sala.

-Eu não gosto de ti, tu não gostas de mim. Que tal mantermos uma certa distância e só nos encontrarmos nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras? Que me dizes?- Scorpius estava já colado a Albus, falando frente a frente com um sarcasmo evidente.

-Desde que te mantenhas longe de mim e eu não tenha de ver a tua cara perto de mim nos corredores, tudo bem.

Scorpius lançou o sorriso irónico e saiu da casa de banho. Albus guardou a varinha no manto e olhou-se, pela última vez, ao espelho. Os nomes, o homem desconhecido, estava disposto a descobrir qual a ligação entre as duas coisas. Mas o estômago a dar sinais de vida impediu-o de virar à direita quando saiu da casa de banho, em vez disso, a curva à esquerda levava-o para onde precisava de ir, o Salão Nobre.


End file.
